


Between the Chaos

by RaoDaos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoDaos/pseuds/RaoDaos
Summary: Just a few extra scenes my brain concocted throughout the canon timeline. Spoilers for episodes 127-128.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Between the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of time for edits on this one...sorry for any mistakes!

Her eyes squeezed closed a little tighter as the soft light began to brighten in her room. She knew she was in her bed in the tower, so she knew it wasn’t real morning light coming in through windows, only Caleb’s magical recreation of it, but it was slowly annoying her out of her sleep just the same. Her first attempt at her usual reaction of yanking the covers up over her face for just one more minute of sleep was thwarted by the fact that she couldn’t move her right arm; there was a weight resting on it that wasn’t usually there. Confusion jumped to the forefront of her mind only for a moment. 

And then Beau’s smirk slowly made its way onto her face. 

_Oh yeah…_

She began to slowly register the wonderful soreness her body felt in certain places; began to remember the night she had before. For a split second she feared that it’d all been a fucking glorious dream that she was about to wake up from, but then she bent her right arm at the elbow, the only movement it could make. Her smirk turned into a genuine saccharine smile when her hand was met with a surprisingly soft wild mane of hair. She decided to slowly open her eyes once she registered the soft breaths periodically hitting her neck and had her own breath taken from her immediately when she was met with the image reflected back at her from above. Her blue eyes widened and she couldn’t look away as she took in the picture of a sleeping Yasha lying peacefully with her head on Beau’s shoulder, one arm and a leg draped across her body. 

Beau had already had this dream; many times in fact; an _embarrassing_ amount of times. 

It had _never_ been this good. 

She supposed that’s how she knew it was real. She loved Yasha, but she was quickly realizing that her brain’s attempts at concocting this woman in her dreams got nowhere _near_ close to the real thing. Beau turned her head slowly, looking down at the woman in her arms; she couldn’t believe that it’d finally happened; she had actually just woken up with Yasha in her bed. The fingers she had splayed in Yasha’s hair, reached forward and pulled a few pieces of it back from her perfect pale face, slipping it behind a slightly pointed ear. Beau couldn’t help herself; she just kept staring at her, taking in every single minute feature. Yasha was so fucking beautiful; Beau had always thought so, but getting to take her time and actually appreciate her features so up close…?

Beau could spend all day here, doing just that. Her other hand came up on its own, using one finger to slowly trace the sharp line of the aasimar’s jaw, ghosting over the long curve of her eyebrows, smiling lovingly at the small twitches her face made at every few touches. She traced the line of Yasha’s tattoo with her thumb, pulling her bottom lip down slightly with another wicked smirk, moving her digit back up to trace over her bottom lip entirely. When she felt the strong arm around her waist twitch slightly, she knew the barbarian wouldn’t be asleep for much longer, and Beau decided she couldn’t wait any longer to look into Yasha’s eyes and see how she felt about everything.

The monk brought her finger up and slowly began to draw a line with it from the spot in between Yasha’s eyebrows down to the tip of her nose, watching as her face began to do that cute twitching thing again. The aasimar’s eyebrows began to furrow as Beau continued the slow movement, her smile growing with each new facial expression on Yasha’s face. She paused her movement, resting her hand on Yasha’s shoulder and simply waited when she began to see the taller woman’s eyelids flutter. Her smile grew when she saw the confusion register on Yasha’s face at first until she felt the hand at her hip flex slightly and a small smile begin to form. Blue eyes widened with excitement when the heterochromatic ones she’d been waiting for finally slowly opened, landing on her with a smile. “There she is…” The affection in her voice would have been shocking to her own ears if she hadn’t been fully aware of the same feeling exploding in her chest as soon as those eyes were on her. _Gods_ she was so into this woman, she literally felt high from it now that Yasha was actually awake and smiling that shy smile up at her. 

A small chuckle fell from Yasha’s sleepy lips. “Good morning, Beau…” She closed her eyes again briefly, humming contentedly as she leaned her face further into Beau’s neck and gave the body in her arms a small squeeze as the monk chuckled back. 

“ _I’ll_ say...this is the best morning I’ve ever had and I’ve only been awake for like...two minutes.” Beau smiled into it when Yasha _‘hmmed’_ again and pulled her down into a slow, lazy kiss; her eyebrows were quirked when they pulled apart. “And it just keeps getting better and better…” 

The aasimar laughed as she began to roll over onto her back, but the laugh died in her throat when she was met with the reflection above her, a small gasp leaving her mouth instead. “Wow…” A wide smile spread across her face as she watched Beau lean with her until she was the one nestled under Yasha’s arm, her blue eyes looking up at the mirror with her own smile. 

“Right? How _good_ do we look together?” Beau gave the body under her arm a squeeze, feeling a small shiver run up her spine as Yasha absentmindedly ran her hand up and down her back. She ran her eyes over their reflections with a smile, finally landing back up on Yasha’s face, seeing the barbarian already looking at her. Beau could see an almost playful look in her multicolored eyes as she watched them dart between them for a second before they widened and crossed, her face scrunching up slightly as her tongue came twisting out of her mouth. Beau couldn’t stifle the small bark of laughter as Yasha made a goofy face similar to the ones she snuck at Luc when she thought no one was watching. The small monk felt her chest explode with affection again as she turned her face further towards the mirror, puffing out her cheeks and squinting one of her eyes in her own silly face. 

A full bellied laugh escaped Yasha with more ease than any had in some time as she tightened her arm around Beau. “We look even better than I imagined we would…” Yasha sighed, letting it turn into a small yawn as she stretched her legs out slightly. “Mmm, I really never sleep in these beds…” It always felt so strange to her; Yasha had been sleeping on the ground her entire life, the sinking softness of their beds were nice to be on for a little while, but they never evoked sleep for her. A lazy smile made its way onto her face as she thought about their previous night’s activities that made falling asleep _much_ easier once it was all said and done; especially once they’d finally settled in, wrapped around each other. Yasha figured she would be able to fall asleep anywhere as long as Beau was in her arms; her smile widened when she felt a quick kiss to the underside of her jaw. “I think I could get used to it...I kinda don’t want to leave it now…” Another small yawn left her as the monk in her arms hummed at her, a smile in her voice. 

Beau couldn’t get over how fucking cute this sexy, formidable, tree of a woman could be first thing in the morning; she felt a flutter in her chest with every small yawn Yasha didn’t even try to fight. She couldn’t stop herself as she leaned up onto her forearm over Yasha so she could plant a firm kiss to her lips and then two more to each of her cheeks, loving the way her sleepy eyelids fluttered slowly as she giggled, a blush forming on her cheeks. Beau looked down at Yasha lovingly, cupping her cheek before giving her one more quick peck. “We don’t have to leave yet...I think it’s still really early.” She leaned down slowly, giving Yasha’s cheek another small kiss, smiling when she noticed Yasha’s eyes were closed and her smile was becoming sleepier. Beau quieted her voice to a whisper, willing the small globules of light in the room to dim again as she spoke. “We can get a little bit more rest...go back to sleep…” On her way back down to settle into Yasha, Beau left one last light kiss to the spot where Yasha’s neck and shoulder met; a spot she very recently found out was _quite_ receptive to her mouth. She could have shed actual tears at the soft, delighted sound Yasha made in response if she wasn’t careful, but she pushed past it and settled her head down on Yasha’s chest. 

Beau wasn’t tired; once she was up, she was up...but Yasha was comfortable, and Yasha was still sleepy, and Yasha was fucking adorable and Beau loved her. So she had no issues simply enjoying the sound of Yasha’s heartbeat and the slow ebb and flow of her breathing, of the feeling of her strong arms around her. A warm smile grew on her face as she cuddled in closer to the already sleeping barbarian, replaying every single expression of happiness and excitement and love she’d been able to read on Yasha’s face the night before. 

She actually managed to have dozed off slightly an hour or two later when she heard the sound of knocking coming from the floors below…

***

“This is a trap…” Yasha turned away from the sanatorium as she muttered mostly to herself. She knew they had to do this, she knew the plan they’d come up with was more than likely their best option, she was _trying_ to remain positive, but just as they were readying up to set their plan in motion, she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. This was nothing new...most times when they were entering a dangerous situation, plan or not, she felt the same wave; she knew it was just her need to protect all of them...and the fear in knowing she might not be able to once everything got going. She also hated plans that had her just sitting and waiting for everything to go wrong before she could do anything; she sucked in a small deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. 

Beau snapped her fingers at Veth, pointing at her and reminding her to remember to check in before her blue eyes darted to the tall figure at the back of the group who just turned away from the rest of them. She glanced back at the door that’d just appeared, noting that Jester had just begun to paint before her eyes locked back onto Yasha; she hesitated for only a second before reminding herself of the night before with a small roll of her eyes. They fucking loved each other didn’t they? There was really no reason for Beau to hesitate anymore when it came to her instincts to check in with Yasha...she was her girlfriend after all..and they were about to be split up on a potentially catastrophically dangerous mission. With a small nod of her head, she made her way over to the aasimar, placing her hand gently between her shoulder blades once she approached. “Hey…” She sent a small smile up at her girlfriend. “You good?” 

Yasha quickly nodded her head after glancing down at the small monk. “Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. This is all just very…” She sucked in another breath and released it with a sigh, her eyes widening slightly. “I do not like just having to sit and wait, while all of you run into danger. I know-” She put her hands out, fingers splayed apart in front of her. “I know it is our best option and I have faith in all of you I just…” She shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders. “I’m just nervous...that’s all.” 

Beau nodded her head, still rubbing her hand on Yasha’s back as she spoke. “I get it...this all kind of just sucks, and we won’t really know how bad until we are in there...or...up there I guess...for me...heh.” Beau’s small laugh cut off when Yasha turned towards her, taking her hands in hers with a small frown. 

“I do not like being separated from you.” Mostly white hair fell around Yasha’s face as she gave it a light shake.

A slight blush formed on Beau’s face; not from embarrassment, but from the intense fondness she felt for this woman. She never once had anyone care about her as much as Yasha so obviously did, and while Beau at first thought it would terrify her, she found herself instantly craving it. She didn’t know what it was, but waking up that morning with Yasha in her arms, Beau felt a new sense of confidence inside of her. Not her usual cocky bravado that was mostly show, but a deeper, more genuine peace within herself; reciprocity of love was funny like that. She rubbed her thumbs on the back of Yasha’s larger hands before looking up at her with a smile. “I don’t like it either, but I’m not worried.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the taller woman, her smile turning into a smirk. “I’ll have my angel sitting right out here ready to jump in and fuck everyone up at the drop of a hat.” 

A shy smile began to creep onto Yasha’s face at Beau’s flirty words before she let out another small sigh and leaned down to place a light kiss on Beau's cheek. When she straightened back up, her expression was all love. “Please be careful.” 

“Promise.” It wasn’t usually Beau’s forte, but she decided she would try for Yasha with a nod of her head. “You can watch me from out here, don’t worry.” The small monk moved her hands to Yasha’s hips as she took a step closer to her body, her voice becoming slightly huskier as she whispered. “Just focus on all the endorphins I _know_ are still running through that beautiful body from last night.” Blue eyes practically lit up at the blush that erupted across Yasha’s face and the satisfied smile that accompanied it. 

“Heh...uhh...okay…” A small chuckle fell from Yasha’s lips as she nodded her head, blissful memories from the night before playing in her head. She couldn’t help herself; it was quite possibly the best night she’d ever had. The tops of her ears were still burning when they heard Caleb’s voice calling from behind them. 

“Jester is almost done...Beau, you are coming, ja?” The small wizard couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eye after seeing the cute exchange between his friends. 

“Uh, yeah...coming man.” Beau gave the hips in her hands another small squeeze before she turned and took a step back towards the mostly invisible door. She about-faced before taking another one, semi-launching herself back at Yasha while gently pulling her face down to plant a kiss on her lips; her smile was wide and her voice slightly breathless when she spoke against the aasimar’s lips. “I love you...see you soon.”

Yasha landed one more small peck on her girlfriend before standing back up, knowing her blush had only deepened. “I love you too, Beau.” Heterochromatic eyes stayed planted on the lithe blue figure as Beau stepped through the door and scaled the tower without issue before Yasha turned towards Cad, who was smiling knowingly at her. She watched the firbolg’s gaze shift, landing on a small grouping of what looked like daisies. 

“Pretty flowers…” Cad leaned up against the tree, his smile widening as he watched the barbarian walk over and sit next to the grouping of flowers, her eyes glancing up towards the tower every minute or so as she plucked the plants from the ground to tie into a chain with a smile on her face. 

***

_“Red hot! Red hot! We’re leaving fast! Get out of here, move, get, go!”_

Veth’s voice rang frantically in Yasha’s head, multicolored eyes going wide as she turned to Fjord and Caduceus, both of whom had already noticed her reaction to the message spell. “Red hot, red hot!” She paused as she and Fjord began to look around at the still expanding marine layer fog around them as Cad turned and started flailing his arms in the air to try and alert Beau, only to stop a second later with a small ‘hmm’ and a smile. 

“She can’t see us…” Cad turned around to look at the wide eyed pair behind him. “I’m gonna…” He began to gesture towards the edge of the tree line before making his way over to where the fog was beginning to disperse, Yasha and Fjord following close behind. 

Once they reached the edge of the tree line, Fjord’s eyes scanned the top of the tower, the last place he’d seen their monk; yellow eyes squinted as he tried to make her out, but it was clear after a few more seconds that she was no longer at her post on the tower and had jumped down somewhere else; hopefully somewhere safe. “I can’t see her anymore, I don’t know where she is!” 

“ _What?_ ” Yasha stepped ahead of the other two, bringing herself completely out of the fog cover, trying to figure out where Beau could have gone. Her eyes moved quickly over the structure in front of them, wide with concern before they snapped to the few guards that’d turned from the dragon and were yelling at something else. 

_‘Wh-who the hell are you?!? Freeze!’_

Yasha followed the direction the guards were looking and her stomach dropped when she saw the small monk crouched in the corner of the tower right next to Jester’s painted door; completely fucking surrounded. She watched a stressed Beau look from side to side, trying to discern a way out; she thought of one she could offer with a small smirk. Yasha turned to Fjord, her eyebrows quirked in a quick question; they needed to get out of there fast.

The half-orc nodded once at Yasha, knowing exactly what the aasimar wanted to do. “I think the time for subtlety is over.” He took a step back as bright white wings erupted in front of him before giving two big flaps, rocketing his friend straight into the sky. 

***

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Beau was surrounded. She hadn’t heard anything from anyone, but once the dragon came smashing into the gate and the fog layer began to spread out through the woods, she knew something must have gone wrong; and now her own situation had gone from stressful, to fucked up, to just completely fucked in a matter of minutes. She could run back up the tower, but then what? Then she was just at the top of a tower with a...still slowly melting guard. She shook her head with a small shiver, trying to rid her mind of what she’d just done before her eyes snapped up when she heard a yell. 

“Wh-who the hell are you?!?” 

Blue eyes landed on a guard that’d turned around and was now staring at her, wide eyed; a few more next to him beginning to turn as well. _Fuck!_ She came out of her deep squat slightly, flinching when they yelled again. 

“Freeze!” At least five guards were now facing her, weapons out as they began to advance. 

Beau’s heart was racing, her mind trying to come up with a solution that got her out of this; she knew there was a good chance she could just ‘dope monk shit’ her way around these idiots and over the fence. She stood, curling her fists tighter around themselves and cracking her neck as she did, a small smile threatening at the corner of her mouth. Before she could make the final call to just run for the gate and hope for the best, Beau saw a flash of light pop into the sky from out of the fog cover. Her body went numb with relief at the sight of her girlfriend’s angelic form quickly surveying the slightly tight spot Beau found herself in. She nodded her head, muttering to herself before she turned. “Back up the tower it is…” 

From the sky, Yasha could see Beau and knew she’d been seen as well. With one great flex of her wings, she turned and dove straight for the tower she could see her girlfriend scaling again. Her wings streamlined themselves on her back, her form slicing through the air with intense speed. She put her arms out as she got closer, seeing Beau glance over her shoulder as she reached the top edge of the tower. 

The smile that was on Beau’s face by the time she was almost back to the top of the tower was positively shit eating. Seeing her girlfriend burst from the treeline and come diving towards her like a falcon to pluck her out of harm's way was so fucking dope; her girlfriend was so fucking dope. 

She _must_ match this dopeness. 

The smirk she could see on Yasha’s face as she approached let Beau know that she was prepared for whatever extra flourish the small monk was about to force on her. And extra it was as Beau gripped the top lip of the tower as she reached it before pulling her feet up to kick herself off of it, whooping with a small laugh into her backflip, (that managed to dodge an errant arrow that was shot in her direction) her eyes never leaving Yasha’s outstretched hand as she completed her flip perfectly in time with the arrival of her girlfriend, their hands connecting as Beau’s eyes snapped to the heterochromatic ones above her. Beau's smile widened when she saw the almost playful twinkle in Yasha’s eyes as the aasimar lifted her properly up into her arms. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the angel’s neck, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Hey babe…” 

Yasha chuckled at the self satisfied smirk on Beau’s face, shaking her head slightly. “Show off.” She looked down at Beau affectionately, tightening her grip on her when she gave one playfully incredulous bark of laughter. 

“Hah! Says the person who just bamfed out her wings to come and get me when we both know that I could have dodged those guys and hopped the fence no problem.” Beau tightened her grip around Yasha’s shoulders when the angel cocked one of her eyebrows down at her with a confident shrug, her stomach clenching with the force of her attraction to her. 

“Where is the fun in that?” Another chuckle left her before she continued. “Besides, Fjord said I could...we need to go quickly, they called red hot from inside.” 

Beau’s expression sharpened slightly. “Oh shit, really? We getting out of here?” Blue eyes turned in the direction Yasha’s suddenly focused on with a nod of her head, watching as the marine layer disappeared and their friends came into view. 

Yasha landed next to Caduceus and Fjord, the firbolg reaching his hand out for her immediately when they did and in an instant, they were standing in the lighthouse of the Wildmother, Beau still held in Yasha’s arms as the warm salty ocean air blew around them. 

***

Yasha approached the small wizard slowly; she’d seen him go off on his own after they’d been at the beach for a bit and had watched as he woefully continued to stare out into the water. He didn’t turn his head as she came up to him, nor when she sat down on the log next to him, but she felt the shift in his posture and knew she was not unwelcome. She mirrored his position, looking out at the ocean ahead, not saying a word; her gaze remained ahead of them still when she heard her friend take in a small breath, almost able to hear the sadness behind it when he released it before speaking quietly. 

“We have always had an unfortunate understanding of each other, you and I.” Caleb looked down at his feet in the sand as he thought about how tortured the woman seated next to him used to be...they both were. He didn’t need to turn his head to know the thoughtful way Yasha was nodding her own. 

The aasimar knew Caleb didn’t need confirmation of the statement he just made; she glanced at him, seeing the distress still written on his face. “Is he...still trying to communicate?” 

Caleb shook his head. “Not for a little while at least…” 

“He will get what is coming to him...we will make sure of that.” A flare of anger welled up inside of Yasha earlier when she’d seen the signs that Trent was invading Caleb’s mind; she felt very protective of all of her friends and the thought of _any_ of them having someone in their head that they did not want there was almost enough to send her straight into an actual rage. 

“He is a very dangerous man, Yasha…” Caleb’s voice shook slightly. 

Multicolored eyes rolled upwards with a small shrug. “Even so…” There really wasn’t any creature around that was dangerous enough to hinder Yasha from threatening them. 

A small puff of air left Caleb’s nose accompanied with an almost genuine smile at his friend’s words, affection warming his chest for a split second before his thousand yard stare returned, anguish in his voice again. “I do not know what came over me inside of there...I have not felt the things that I was- _am_ -feeling in...in a very long time. It was supposed to be quick and quiet and I just...the look on Jester’s face when-” He hung his head in shame as he thought about the anger that continued to well up inside of him whenever Trent’s voice entered his mind. His voice was quieter when he spoke once more. “I just bring danger and misery to you all...maybe he was always right about me.” 

Yasha took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before she pulled something out of her pocket. The very edge of her mouth twitched upwards in a smile before she gently reached over and took Caleb’s hand, pulling it into her lap. Her smile twitched again when Caleb’s eyes widened momentarily before he relaxed into her touch, focused on what it was she was circling around his wrist. 

“Are those...daisies?” The confusion in his voice was palpable as the aasimar wrapped the daisy chain around his small wrist twice before placing his hand back in his own lap. 

“Yes...they are. I made daisy chains today.” 

Caleb continued to stare at the chain around his wrist. “You made daisy chains today…” 

“I did...do you know why?” 

“You were bored and there were daisies around you?” 

“I-well...okay, yes, that is true.” Yasha playfully narrowed her eyes at the wizard as she pulled out a second one, her multicolored eyes glancing briefly back towards a certain monk that was lounging with Jester on a rock like a cat in the sun; her pale slender fingers absentmindedly played with the petals in her hand. “I made them because I was happier today than I think I can ever remember being.”

A small smile graced the redhead’s face at that as his own eyes turned to catch a glimpse of his little sister behind them. “Yes, well...you have Beauregard to thank for that I am sure.” 

“Oh, she has been thanked...don’t worry. But she is not the only one, Caleb.” 

Blue eyes darted back to the barbarian at that; Yasha was looking at him with a small smile. He continued to watch as she turned her head and looked into the sky before taking another deep breath in through her nose. 

“Like you said, we have always understood the more...unfortunate things about each other...and so I would never tell you how you should be feeling right now, and I know from experience that it is only going to take time.” Her gaze fell back down to the flowers in her lap before she turned back to Caleb. “I will only ever speak for myself...but...for _me_ at least...you have helped to bring so much more than danger and misery to my life. Quite the opposite, actually.” Yasha’s smile was soft, and she wasn’t hurt when Caleb had to look away after only a moment; she knew in such a state it wasn’t always easy to hear the kind of things she was saying to him. Heterochromatic eyes widened slightly when she heard his shaky voice, soft though it was. 

“You deserve it…” Caleb glanced towards Yasha in his periphery, seeing the almost sad, faraway look in her eyes as she nodded her head slowly. 

“It did not always feel that way...sometimes, it still doesn’t.” Yasha thought about the nightmares that still plagued her most nights; she felt the small wizard next to her nod in understanding. She paused, waiting for Caleb to look at her once more before continuing. “I just want you to know...we _still_ understand each other...and so I am here for you...whatever it is you need.” She nudged his shoulder with her own lightly as she turned to look back out at the ocean. “No judgement.” 

A sad smile spread across Caleb’s features and he did not overthink it when his body leaned towards the large woman next to him, resting his head on her shoulder for a moment, releasing a sigh when he felt the weight of her head on top of his own. “Danke, mein freund.” 

***

Beau’s brain was moving a mile a minute as they climbed the stairs at the Lavish Chateau. Fuck Trent and every fucked up thing he ever did to Caleb; fuck this fresh new hell they now found themselves in. 

Running; again. From Gods only knew how many people at this point. 

A humourless huff fell from Beau’s mouth as she realized she hadn’t had the time or brain space to even think about Lucien or the two eyes tattooed on her body at any point yet that day. Hilariously enough it at first had been because of the blissful haze she’d woken up in, but quickly it turned into something else. She was then so focused on running from Trent and getting her friend’s families to safety that their original, _world ending_ problem had actually taken a backseat. As they reached the top of the stairs and split off for a moment, Beau’s attention quickly shifted to the one thing she knew could make her feel better and slow her racing thoughts for at least a moment. 

_Yashaaaa_

A slow smile crept onto Beau’s face as her girlfriend mirrored her pose, leaned against the wall across from her. Blue eyes roamed the muscular body in front of her almost hungrily before her eyebrows quirked in question at the small pop of color coming out of Yasha’s black leathers at her hip. Something close to recognition tickled at the edge of Beau’s brain as she gently pushed herself off of the wall and took a step towards her girlfriend, one hand outstretched slightly. “What’s that?” Beau’s hand landed on the taller woman’s hip, her finger brushing against what she could now see was a daisy hanging out of Yasha’s pocket. 

Yasha smiled down at the monk, feeling a slight blush form on her face at the affectionate smirk already on Beau’s. “Oh...it is ahh…” She reached down and carefully pulled the small chain out of her pocket, holding it up in between them. “It’s a daisy chain.” Yasha rolled her lips inward in slight embarrassment...the wide eyed look her girlfriend was giving her was not helping. 

Beau was convinced in that moment that one day Yasha was going to do something so disarmingly adorable that it was _actually_ going to kill her. Her voice was almost breathless with wonder as she responded, almost as if speaking to herself. “How is it possible for one person to be so fucking hot _and_ so fucking cute all at the same time? It’s like...I get that you’re an angel and everything...but-” Beau’s rant stopped when Yasha leaned her head down, pressing their foreheads together with a playful sigh. 

“ _Stop._ ” Yasha laughed slightly, her blush burning hot on her cheeks at this point. She felt her heartbeat speed up in her chest at the intense way Beau was looking at her. She placed a quick kiss to a tanned cheek before standing back up, smiling when Beau brought her other hand up to her hip a stepped closer, nearly pinning her to the wall. She lifted the daisy chain higher, narrowing her eyes at the smaller woman, almost daring her to stop her as she placed it on her head and cupped her cheeks with her hands. “Beautiful.” 

Blue eyes glanced upwards as if she could see the chain on her head, flexing her hands around Yasha’s hip with a comically confident smile. “Oh yeah? You think I can rock the flower crown look?” She gave her head a few turns, changing her facial expression each time as Yasha chuckled. 

“Absolutely.” Yasha slowly dropped her hands, resting them on Beau’s forearms. 

The small monk paused her joking with an insanely affectionate smile; the way Yasha said ‘absolutely’ to her was quickly becoming one of Beau’s favorite things in this entire world. As she allowed herself a second to get lost in those multicolored eyes, she remembered where she’d noticed a similar chain earlier. “Did Caleb have one of these?” Beau brought one hand up to brush at the daisies on her head; she paused when she saw the slightly sad expression pass over Yasha’s features. 

“Yes, well...I made two, one for both of us.” Yasha returned the smile that statement evoked from Beau. “But I gave mine to Caleb when I was sitting with him at the beach earlier...he needed it more than I do.” Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. “He might not think so but...ya’know, oh well.” She shrugged, not yet noticing the slight change in the way her girlfriend was looking at her. 

It was hard for Beau to convince herself that she truly deserved this woman in front of her; especially in moments like this. Moments like this made it feel like her heart was literally bursting in her chest; like she very well could drop dead from...well y’know, from a lack of a fucking heart. Because it exploded...because the love she felt for this woman was...well it was incredible. Much like Yasha herself. It’s funny that Yasha would downplay whatever her interaction with Caleb had been; because Beau knew that man...that was a sentimental man. One look at the fucking home he built for all of them and anyone could see that Caleb Widogast was one of the most sentimental people around. Perhaps matched only by this fucking angel of a woman in her arms. Beau supposed going through loss such as they had and somewhat coming out on the other side of it taught someone to understand to cherish the things that are important. Beau always noticed the subtle ways in which Caleb and Yasha seemed to get each other; always noticed it, but could never truly understand it. And she’d noticed them leaned against each other briefly at the beach and what she _did_ know without a shadow of a doubt was that whatever support Yasha had offered to their wizard friend along with the chain of daisies had been significant to him. She reached one hand up to cup Yasha’s face running her thumb across her cheek. “I love you so much.” Blue eyes widened happily at the satisfied puff of air that left Yasha’s nose every time she said those words. 

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that…” Yasha’s smile widened as the shorter woman began to pull her down towards her. 

“Good.” Beau couldn’t care less that they were in a hallway as her girlfriend’s lips connected with her own; she knew it was going to be _at least_ a few minutes before she would be able to even think about coming up for air. 

And even then...only because Caduceus needed them. 

***

Beau locked the door behind her as she surveyed the room; there were still too many other people around and they were in the fucking Lavish Chateau...they couldn’t fight in here. Her blue eyes landed on the firbolg making his way up towards the strange pair, her pulse quickening for a second before they made contact with the heterochromatic ones already on her as Yasha stepped up right behind Caduceus. A small smirk formed at the corner of her mouth. _Our protector._ She flexed her fists another couple of times before rolling her shoulders, preparing for anything. 

Even she had to admit once the smaller figure began to speak, Beau was a little surprised at who it turned out to be. 

\--

“We are here to let you know in the short time we have...that you need to go.” 

“Go...where?” 

“ _Anywhere_...but here. If there’s anyone important to you...leave with them.” 

Beau’s eyes immediately shifted back to Yasha’s, her jaw clenching when once again, the multicolored ones were looking right back at her when she did. The monk realized all at once that she was both eternally gratefully and perpetually mortified that the woman she loved would _always_ be going with her...into every single increasingly dangerous situation. The slight _deliciously_ sexy cock of one of Yasha’s long eyebrows told Beau that she was having similar thoughts...and had come to the same conclusion; the eternal gratefulness would always win out. There would never be a fight that Beau would enter that she would not want Yasha by her side in...they made a badass team and they would always fare better together.

\--

Yasha quickly stepped over to Beau in the few minutes they had before Veth returned and they were yet again on the run. She smiled, albeit shaky when tanned arms met hers as they reached out for each other. Yasha had no actual words yet and so she rested her forehead against Beau’s and tried to take a calming breath, her eyes focusing on the bright blue ones under her when the small monk spoke. 

“Hey uh...I was thinking.” A small humourless laugh left her throat. “Remember earlier when we were split up and I was all ‘I’m not worried...it’ll all be fine…’?” Beau smiled at the forced chuckle Yasha gave her before narrowing her eyes down at her. “I’m an idiot...and I’m over that...I don’t want us to split up at all…” Beau released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding when Yasha crashed their lips together before pulling away to almost glare down at her. 

“We are _not_ splitting up again, Beau.” Yasha watched the monk give her one firm nod before she turned at the sound of Veth’s voice. 

“Trent’s here...Trent is here, he will be here in three minutes; we’ve got to go. Now. Everybody out.” 

And just like that...they were running again. 

***

“I _need_ your mind in there…”

Beau’s eyes darted from Caleb’s to Yasha’s and back again. She could see her wizard friend's stress leak from him as he hung his head. 

“Alright, alright...I-I'll go in the ball!” Fuck it, right? Beau truly didn’t know where she would be most useful at this point. 

Yasha’s head was beginning to spin at all the suggestive plans flying around and the general stress of the situation...Trent was literally breathing down their necks. “Wha-wha-what...wait...who all is going in there?” 

The cacophony of voices erupted again, this time with Fjord holding up a map towards Beau. “Okay so who wants the map? Who’s going?” He glanced towards the wide eyed monk.

Beau’s eyes turned to meet those of her girlfriend from across the room before slightly reluctantly raising her hand back at Fjord. She wasn’t surprised by her girlfriend’s next statement. 

“I’ll go in with Beau.” There really was no question for Yasha. She was not going to be separated from Beau; not now; not in the situation they found themselves with. And so a minute later, the aasimar was stepping up next to Fjord, Beau’s hand at her back, taking one last glance at the rest of her family who were heading into Gods only knew what before closing her eyes and feeling herself be sucked into the Happy Fun Ball. 

Well, shit….this day certainly ended much differently than how it began….


End file.
